1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto window molding for mounting an auto window panel in an auto window opening defined by a generally L-shaped auto body panel flange. In addition, the invention concerns a method for manufacturing an auto window molding at least partially in situ.
2. Prior Art
A variety of car windshields are installed with peripheral framing which allows the framer to apply, in situ, the frame around the peripheral edge of the windshield. The method of manufacturing the frame is extremely costly, involving molds costing millions of dollars each. In addition, the assembly of the frame requires that the glass be transferred from the glass bending line to another section of the factory to have the frame applied to the auto glass periphery. This modular framing process is generally known to those in the art as "reaction injected molding" ("RIM").
Notwithstanding the significantly costs of reaction injection molding, it does afford significant savings as it allows the vehicle manufacturer to eliminate previously needed sections of moldings, retaining clips, spacers, etc., normally required to install auto glass and it also significantly lowers the labor costs associated therewith. Nevertheless, the vehicle manufacturer still incurs significant costs with this framing process. As mentioned above, reactive injected molding (RIM) requires expensive specialized tooling and hands-on labor. Furthermore, the resultant peripheral framing has no retention characteristics when applied adhesively to a vehicle body panel opening (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,595).
An excellent example of the wasteful costs associated with RIM can be observed in connection with its use on the rear back window of the 1993 Ford Aerostar passenger van produced by Ford Motor Company, Dearborn, Mich. This RIM framed auto window is retained on the vehicle by the provision of a plurality of nut and bolt fasteners integrally mounted on the RIM framing and a plurality of holes in the flange of the recessed body panel to allow the mechanical attachment of the entire window assembly. In addition, a butyl adhesive is applied between the flange of the body panel and the side of the RIM molding facing the body panel. By comparison the front windshield of the same vehicle does not use any RIM framing but instead uses a method of application shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,640 where as shown most clearly in FIG. 9 thereof, an adhesive retains the auto window in the flange without the use of any mechanical attachments. The added cost to Ford Motor Company by using RIM framing to the back window in comparison to an adhesively applied auto window is approximately thirty-five million dollars for every one million vehicles produced.
The prior art teaches those in the art that the least expensive way to peripherally frame windshields is to extrude an auto window molding and apply it to the peripheral edge of the auto window (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,117). A pioneering advancement is disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,640 wherein an extruded molding is disclosed having an off center stem portion relative to the crown of the molding that allows the elastomeric molding to, in fact, be applied to squared corners of an auto window without resulting in crimping as in a continuous extruded molding, thus, obsoleting the "need" for sections of moldings and even RIM framed auto windows. However, even this technique requires the provision of separate spacers or seal members on which the glass rests which must be carefully positioned so that the glass will properly seat thereon and be perfectly positioned so that it lies flush with the body panel.